This invention relates to a board grouping apparatus wherein boards successively discharged from a rotary cutter which cuts a web, e.g. corrugated board web, and which continuously, transversely feeds the boards of a suitable length onto a conveyor to group the boards on the conveyor in any suitable number of sheets.
To group the boards in any suitable number of sheets the boards successively discharged from a rotary cutter which cuts a web, e.g. corrugated board web, and which continuously transversely feeds the boards of a suitable length onto a conveyor, it is necessary in order to facilitate the transportation, arrangement, storage etc. of the boards to group the boards in batches. This present invention meets the above-mentioned needs.